A Monthly Pain
by xxxrocketbabexxx
Summary: It's that painful time of the month for Cassidy, But it is just as uncompfortable for her partner. How will Butch survive the horonal hurricane of his mensturating partner and what realizations will he discover within himself? somewhat Neoshippyness


**A/N**

**This story is based on the monthly suffering all us girls have to go through around "that time of month". Those girls that are anything like me, its a living hell and boys just don't understand. Yes, I wrote this on my "time of month" how else would I find the inspiration? XD I started writing this fic about Butch and Cassidy to try and make myself feel better, also it would be a funny situation XD. The convo between Wendy and Cass happened IRL between me and my bestie XD **

**Anyways enjoy! ^^ **

* * *

It was a cool March day, rain pelting against a teal haired man as he got out his car and hastily made his way into the supermarket. Butch heaved a weary sigh as he entered the dreaded building, pulling a small list out of his pocket and scanning the items listed in Cassidy's handwriting.

_-Pads_

_-Tampons_

_-Panamax_

_-Mint Chip Ice-cream (gourmet kind)_

_Thanks a heap xox_

Butch couldn't help but blush as he read over the items. Not much conversation had been exchanged that morning. It was obvious Cassidy was not well, which was why he asked if there was anything he could do, and just his luck there was.

Walking down the hygiene isle slowly, he scanned the different items until he found the ones he was looking for.

Butch's eyes widened. He was absolutely dumbstruck at the variety of '_Women's'_ items, to him it looked like thousands. He swallowed hard as he looked at the list once again, then back at the isle scanning the items in front of him from left to right.

"_Panty Liners, Ultra thin, Regular, Super, wings, Overnights, coloured, slim, thick absorbent," _Butch read silently as he scanned through the variety.

This was too much; he just wanted to get out of there. It was now he had really regretted asking his partner if there was anything he could do for her, why couldn't she have done this herself, it was her problem not his.

Suddenly, Butch's train of thought was interrupted as he looked around and noticed nearly every person in that isle was looking at him or snickering at the man looking at the pads and tampons.

Blushing radiantly, he hastily picked one of each and ran out of the isle into safer grounds, the frozen isle.

* * *

"Mnnn why must we go through this?" Cassidy moaned as she laid on her bed, one hand holding her mobile phone and the other holding her hot water bottle on her navel.

"I don't know, but hey at least it's your day off, I have to be here at the office no matter how much pain I am in," Wendy replied on the receiving end.

"Yeah yeah, But I really wanted to come out tonight, and I won't be able to go if I am feeling like this, aghh men get it so easy," Cassidy whined as she moved the hot water bottle from her navel to her lower back.

"Yeah, they do. But they can't handle pain like we can. I mean, they act all tough but there is no way they would be able to tolerate what we do." Wendy stated earning a small laugh from Cassidy on the other end.

Cassidy heard the door open and her partner walk through the door, his hair and coat damp and holding a shopping bag.

"Uh Wendy, I have to go I will talk to you later, I might see you tonight depending on how I feel" Cassidy said as she watched Butch take off his coat and shoes. She pressed the red phone button on her mobile ending the call and turned her attention back to Butch, who was holding out the plastic shopping bag containing her "supplies".

"Uh, thanks," Cassidy said awkwardly taking the bag. "You're a life saver."

"I better be," Butch replied gruffly. "Because I am not doing that again unless you are bleeding to death and dying, I mean it!" He added in a stern tone. He hadn't intentionally meant to sound like he did; he was just overly embarrassed and frustrated.

"Yeah yeah," Cassidy said dismissively, however the way he was acting was quite amusing for her to see, she was enjoying it.

Butch watched as his partner got up and put the ice-cream in their mini freezer, he did not appreciate the tone of her voice. She went on about how this time of the month was torture for her, but it was just as much torture for him, if not more. She only had to take a panamax for her pain to go away, he wished it was the same for him. But no, she was still there.

This time every month, Cassidy was a complete and utter pain in the ass.

"Cassidy, why couldn't you just go and get that stuff yourself, why did I have to do it?" Butch worked up the courage to ask her.

Cassidy immediately shot him a venomous glare. "Because! I don't know if you heard me throwing up at five o'clock this morning. But that's how much pain I was in, enough to make me throw up. This pain is horrible, I can hardly stand let alone walk" she moaned as she placed a hand over her navel, leaning against the wall.

"You're standing right now,"

"I am putting the ice-cream in the fridge. I mean seriously, you had a problem doing this one little thing for me while I am sick and incapable of doing anything?" Cassidy snapped, still staring her partner down.

"You have seemed to manage all the months before," Butch shot back.

Big mistake.

"How dare you!" Cassidy shrieked, "You have no idea the pain I have to go through, every month it's a living hell! I will show you exactly how it feels!" She added as she balled her fist and approached him. On this day, this hour of this month, she could not handle any insolent remark from him, especially about her suffering.

Butch knew exactly what she was about to do, he had to stop her and fast, he didn't need any more pain and suffering than what he had forced upon him every month thanks to Cassidy.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry Cass, I understand you are in pain." Butch surrendered as he would surely lose this fight. He grabbed her balled fists gently so she couldn't hit him and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"You go relax, I'm gonna go have a shower," he said softly to her, hoping he had calmed her down a little.

"No you're not, because I am first," Cassidy said quickly as she pulled her wrists and Butch released her. She walked over and grabbed the plastic bag off the bed and once again looked inside at the items.

Butch watched as he saw her eyes narrow, she reached into the bag and pulled out the packet of pads. "Is this a fucking joke?" She snapped.

Butch blinked "Uh, no," he managed, obviously confused.

"What in the world made you think that I would need "_super, jumbo absorbent pads_" that are..." She pulled the packet closer to her face and squinted "_Perfect for heavy menstruation and urinary incontinence." _

Butch's confused expression did not leave his face as she stared daggers at him, holding the pads in her left hand. Then he remembered, he didn't even look at the items he picked up when he saw he was being watched, nor did he bother to check he got the correct item later.

"How was I supposed to know Cass?" Butch asked in honesty.

Cassidy huffed and threw the packet back in the bag, "jeez men are useless," she muttered under her breath as she took the bag into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Butch sighed wearily and flopped down on the bed. He hated it when she was like this, it was the part of the month he always had and always will dread. Do all guys go what he does? He wondered. He laid there deep in thought for some time, he had only figured Cassidy had changed her mind and ran a bath instead, just to annoy him because she_ knew_ he wanted a shower. However, it didn't annoy him at all, he was enjoying the serenity.

"Butch..." He heard coming from the bathroom after a while, he was finally about to doze off into a peaceful repose.

"Yeah?"

"Sweetie, will you make sure I have a warm hot water bottle when I come out, pleeaaase?" She asked using that sweet tone she was capable of. The one she used as the spokeswoman in the breeding centre scam months ago.

Butch once again let out a weary sigh before answering her. "Sure Cass," he called out to her.

"Thank you honey, I love you so much," She called back through the closed door. Her mood had completely changed.

One moment she was about to punch him where it hurt the most, the next she was sweetly calling him pet names and expressing how much she loved him. As Butch stared at the ceiling trying to make sense of it there was one thing he was certain he was thankful for.

He was thankful he was not a woman.


End file.
